


Seven

by HellsLittleLiar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Steve, Sam, Bucky, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, and Bruce end up under a spell where they see Tony's depressing childhood. E.G. Howard comparing Tony to Steve, beating Tony, telling Tony that his soulmates will never want him cause he is a freak and freak for having seven soulmates. Then they see all of Tony's marks- Their own marks on his skin. they get back and wrap tony up in love and acceptance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/gifts).



"H-huh? What? Where are we?"  
The Avengers looked around at the pitch black room. It appeared dark but they could all see each other as clear as day, which is how they discovered that one of their members were missing.  
"Where's iron man disappeared to?" Steve frowned. They had their differences but he knew it wasn't like Tony to abandon his team in the midst of danger.  
This meant one of two things.

1\. They weren't in danger (the least likely option)  
2\. TONY was physically unable to get to them which meant HE was in danger (the conclusion Steve found himself drawn to)

Steve reached for his shield. Natasha reached for her widow's bite. Clint reached for his bow. Sam reached for his wings. Bucky reached for his gun. Rhodey reached for his armour. Bruce reached for his anger. 

Not a single one of them managed to grab onto anything. Their weapons had disappeared along with their teammate. 

"Fuck" Rhodey swore. "Tony! Tony! Where are you!?"  
"Tony!" The rest of the team joined in. "Tony!"  
"Tony, Tony, Toonyy" a mockingly whiny voice echoed from nowhere. The imperious figure of Loki followed it.  
"Loki" Steve snarled.  
"All of this name calling? It's like you people have nothing else to say." Loki drawled. "But, oh, it seems you're missing the most talkative member of your little club. Tell me, where do you think he is?"  
"What did you do with him?" Bruce demanded.  
"My, my, the Hulk. In its human form. Not so mighty now, are we?"  
The Black Widow lunge forward and wrapped her hands around Loki's neck. "What have you DONE WITH HIM?"  
"Oh, you'll see." And he disappeared, escaping from the widows grasp.

 

"Seven?" an anger-filled booming voice filled the room. The Avengers jumped and got into defensive fighting positions. A large screen rose up from the floor and they turned to face it.  
The screen filled with a picture of Howard Stark and a small boy - perhaps seven or eight years at the oldest.  
"Really? You really think seven people would love something like you?" Howard demanded. You're nothing, boy. You're just garbage!" 

Rhodey spat at the image of Howard. "Shut up, you bastard, anybody could love Tony!"  
"He's better than you, old man." Clint muttered angrily at the screen, while Natasha nodded in agreement.

Howard slapped Tony across the face with enough force to send him falling to the ground. Bruce snarled. If he could find Hulk right now, he would already be ten foot tall and green.  
Sam and Bucky gravitated to either side of Steve, as his eyes filled with betrayal. "How could Howard do that?" Steve whispered to himself. Sam squeezed his shoulder.

"D-daddy?" Tony questioned, visually holding back tears.  
"What have I told you about calling me that, boy?"  
"N-not to do it. Sorry, s-sir."  
"Now, show me these so called marks." Howard ordered.

Tony pulled off his shirt and the team gasped. His torso was a litter of bruises and underneath the purple and brown and blue there were marks. Names.  
A list of names right above his heart.

James Rhodes  
Natasha Romanov  
Bruce Banner  
Steve Rogers  
Clint Barton  
Sam Wilson  
James Barnes

They stared at the screen, dumbstruck. Bucky frowned. "He never told me- us. He never told us."

"Ha!" Howard's mocking laugh interrupted their confusion. "Seven! That's the most obvious fake soulmark I have ever seen. Nobody has seven soulmates, you dumb shit, let alone a creature like you. Go wash that shit off."  
Howard pushed Tony aside with his foot and left the room, switching the light out as he went and closing the door behind him. Tony curled up where he was left and sobbed.

The screen faded to black. The black room faded to nothing and the Avengers found themselves standing in the penthouse of Stark Tower. Their weapons were laid out neatly on the table.

The team shared a glance and appeared to share a thought as well. As a group, they barrelled into Tony's workshop.  
Tony startled as a group of superheroes burst through his door.  
"Guys? What the fuck are you doing?"  
Bruce reached Tony first, cradling his face gently in his hands as he leaned in and kissed him. Tony's knees shook and almost collapsed beneath him.  
"Huh? Big guy? What's going on?" Tony breathed. 

"It's okay, Tony, we know. We know about the soulmarks." Rhodey reassured him.  
"You KNOW? B-but how?"  
It was too late for questions, as they had all pulled off their shirts. Above each and every one of their hearts were the words "Tony Stark". Tony's mouth dropped open.  
Natasha pressed her chest against his. "I thought it was one sided, you know." She told him. "I thought that after all I'd done, what would someone as amazing as you want with me?"  
"That's not true!" Tony protested. "You're perfect. A-all of you. You're perfect. What would any of you want with me? I'm nothing."  
"Don't talk about yourself like that." Clint snapped.  
Tony jumped and squeaked. "S-sorry."  
"It's okay, sweetheart." Bucky reassured him.  
"Yeah." Sam agreed. "He just doesn't want you to trash talk our boyfriend."

Tony's eyes widened. "B-boyfriend?"  
"Yeah." Steve breathed. "And we're yours too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for Shea! Sorry I took so long to get around to writing it, but I hope you've enjoyed reading it!
> 
>  
> 
> (But if Loki had the power to take their weapons away, why didn't he win in new York?)  
> (Shh don't question the author. I am god.)  
> (But why did he show them Tony's childhood? He didn't even do anything evil?)  
> (I don't have any answers for you. Also see my previous answer.)


End file.
